


Remember Me as a Time of Day

by hisbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, allison and malia are adorable girlfriends, and scira is in here too!!, and they are really good friends], be warned, because i am so here for brotp stalia, but a lot of pack feels, i'll add more characters and ships as i go along, it's gonna be a bit angsty, lydia and allison are bffs and both study forensics, stiles is a criminal law major, with malia as his partner in class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisbanshee/pseuds/hisbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin were not looking for a relationship. Stiles was determined to get his degree in Criminal Law and be a detective with his badass partner at his side. Lydia wanted to finish her Forensics degree and just get out of college to escape a certain secret. Of course, neither of them had any idea that when their friends set them up, it would be anything. But, inconveniently for them, it might just turn out to be everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me as a Time of Day

It was only on rare and special occasions that Stiles Stilinski decided to leave the comforts of his dorm room and socialise with anyone other than Scott, Malia, his dad or his therapist. 

However, he was getting a little sick of everyone in his Introduction to Criminal Law class thinking he was socially inept. Especially Malia. 

‘Oh, come on Stilinski! It’s just a party. Your sweatpants and unmade bed will still be in your room, waiting for you longingly until you return to them.’ She whispered quietly, not wishing to draw the attention of their professor. 

The two were sitting in their usual seats in the lecture hall. Not too far away that it looks like they were trying to avoid attention but not too close that it looked like they wanted it. Stiles had met Malia on their second day of class when he had arrived to see her sitting in the seat he was in on the first day. He had requested it back, of course and had tried his very hardest not to be intimidated by the long-legged brunette (tried, being the significant word.) She had told him (in a not at all threatening tone) that the seat didn’t have his name on it but having foreseen this event maybe occurring Stiles had scribed his name into the small swing table attached to said chair. When he pointed this out to her in a very polite (not at all sarcastic or arrogant) way, Malia had given him a look which could only be described as resent with a hint of respect and a dash of pride. They’d been sitting beside each other every day since. 

The lecture hall was packed that day. The only sounds that could be heard were the swift movements of pen on paper, the soft patter of fingers hitting computer keys and of course, the booming voice of Professor Johnston, the Criminal Law teacher at Western Hill University.

‘Y’know, it’s actually better to keep your bed unmade. You’re just sealing on all the dust and skin that’s on your sheets by making it.’ He replied, just as quietly. She turned her head ever so slightly, enough so he could see the glare she was giving him. 

‘Stop trying to change the subject! I’m trying to help you.’

‘Help me not get my degree by distracting me when I’m trying to listen?’

‘Come on. You’re the smartest person I know. You probably could not have shown up to any of these classes all year and you would still come out with a top mark. It is one of the many reasons why I hate you.’

‘Flattery will get you nowhere.’ 

‘How do you think I got into this school? On my striking looks and my witty sense of humour?’ She gave him a grin and despite himself he couldn’t help but smile too.

The bell rang loud and Stiles was suddenly reminded that the room was full of other people besides himself and Malia. Along with the rest of the class, they swiftly packed up their stuff. Johnston was shouting the homework assignment at them, but to them the class was over and he was invisible now. Malia stuffed her notebook roughly into her bag, making Stiles wince internally as she did. He could practically hear the pages dog-earing. 

‘Look, Allison said it won’t be a big party. At the most a hundred people. Plus she’s invited all of her friends from her Forensics class, including one girl in particular she thinks you will totally love.’

Stiles stopped promptly half way up the steps to the exit of the hall.

‘Are you and your girlfriend trying to set me up?’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘Well, that depends on what you mean by set you up, Lyds.’ Allison replied with a nervous, lopsided smile. 

Lydia stared at her. Hard.

‘Lydia, you’re giving me that face that makes my knees sweat.’

The two girls lay on their backs in their shared dorm room, surrounded by textbooks and crumbs from the cookies they had just devoured.  
The smaller of the two girls sat up, hair askew and back slouching. She put her head in her hands, groaning loudly. The taller of the two sat up also, now touching shoulders with the strawberry blonde. Her hands and slender fingers graced themselves upon her friend’s shoulders, rubbing small circles into her back.

‘I can get my own dates, Allison! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.’ 

‘He’s really nice. And funny. And has longer eyelashes than I do. Seriously, I’m jealous of them. He’s super into his work too, just like you. Just give it a chance. I know how lonely you’ve been.’

A soft silence came over the two girls. Lydia’s head throbbed. She knew that it would be impossible to avoid the subject forever but she just couldn’t. Not now. Not ever, if she could help. 

She shifted quickly to face her best friend. She was met with hopeful pools of brown, spilling straight into Lydia’s own. Just searching for something. A hint of emotion. 

Lydia wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. 

‘If I say I’ll go, will you lend me your black heels for the party? I spent all my money on that pointless fucking textbook our dickwad of a teacher made us buy and now I’m broke.’

Allison smiled. One of her all-consuming, blinding ones. Those were Lydia’s favourites.

And before Lydia knew it, she had been wrangled into a bear hug. 

‘You’ll have so much fun. I know it.’ Allison squealed. 

‘Yeah, I better.’ 

The two fell to the floor as Allison turned around to get up, only causing their laughter to get worse and louder.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘I cannot believe you. Being your friend is hard work.’ 

Malia scoffed loudly. She hooked her arm into Stiles as they crossed the empty road to the Wills and Buck café.

‘Oh please. Like you’re a fucking picnic yourself.’ 

‘I don’t claim to be. But a blind date?’

The small jingle of the bell set off by the entrance of the two was enough to get Kira’s attention from behind the counter of the small café. Plus the words ‘blind date’ being associated with Stiles Stilinski was pretty monumental. 

‘It is not a blind date, you drama queen.’ Malia shouted at him as Stiles walked towards the counter, ignoring the strange looks that were being thrown her way from the other people in the café. Kira gave Stiles a smile which he returned. 

‘I’m sorry, what’s not a blind date?’ Kira asked, beginning to make them up their regular orders. 

‘Stilinski’s mad because my wonderful girlfriend is bringing a friend to her party that he might like.’ She turned to him, having to look up slightly due to his (small) height difference over her. ‘It’s not like I’m asking you to marry her.’

Stiles recycled one of Malia’s own signature ‘you have got to be kidding me’ looks and then turned back to Kira.

‘If this conversation is going to continue, I’m going to need coffee. Stat. Please.’

Kira gave him a finger salute and continued on. 

‘Plus…’ Malia continued, turning her body around so her elbows were leaning on the counter. ‘Allison said she’s super pretty. A redhead, smart, artistic and has great legs.’

‘She sounds like Clary Fray from the Mortal Instruments.’ Kira chimed in, setting Malia’s regular white latte on the counter. 

‘Great. So the first girl you decide to set me up with after a year of not dating is so pretty and perfect she might as well be fictional.’ Stiles groaned loudly, thumping his head quite hard on the wooden counter. 

‘Oh god. What are you groaning about now?’

The voice of Scott, who was not only Stiles’ best friend but his roommate, was unmistakable. He appeared from the doorway of the kitchen, carrying three large stacks of coffee cups. His large chest was covered with an apron, which to Stiles would never not be funny. Kira looked cute in hers. Scott, in the expert opinion of Stiles, looked like a guy whose little daughter had convinced him to play dress up with her. No matter how much Scott insisted that it was for professionalism. 

‘Stiles is upset because Malia set him up with a girl so pretty she might be fictional.’ Kira said in a sarcastically pitiful tone whilst also setting Stiles’ coffee in front of his head. 

Scott threw the stacks of cups into the sink and turned to face his friends, not without placing a sloppy kiss on Kira’s cheek. She definitely was not blushing. Nope.

‘Can you all just let me drink my coffee before this continues?’ The end of the sentence was silenced by Stiles’ mouth coming into contact with the top of his cup but they could guestimate.

‘Is this for Allison’s party?’ Scott asked, disappearing for a second under the counter. 

‘Yeah! Are you guys going?’ Malia was practically bouncing with the joy of hearing that Scott and Kira might be going, because she and Stiles both know what that meant. Drunk Kira. 

‘Ally was in here the other day and invited us.’ 

Well. Now Stiles had to go. 

‘Fine. I’m in.’

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a multichapter fic! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. if you did please leave a kudos and maybe a comment :) the next chapter will have a LOT more allison and lydia plus stydia actually meeting.


End file.
